Won't Be Lonely Long-SweetSouthernSongbird
by The Pick-A-Prompt Contest
Summary: Being alone all his life, Peter thought he'd be used to it by now. Returning home after an extended time away, he learns that sometimes life surprises you in the most unsuspecting places.


**2018 TFN Pick –A-Prompt Contest**

 **Title: Won't Be Lonely Long**

 **Summary: Being alone all his life, Peter thought he'd be used to it by now. Returning home after an extended time away, he learns that sometimes life surprises you in the most unsuspecting places.**

 **Pairing: Peter/Bella**

 **Rating: K**

 **Word Count: 3,004**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Prompt Quote: Loneliness is not having someone to pick you up from the airport**

"If he's lonely now, he won't be lonely long." –Clay Walker

Peter always dreaded the moment they walked off the plane. As the Captain announced the impending landing, the knots in his stomach twisted just a bit tighter. He had to take a deep, cleansing breath to loosen those knots and the tense set of his shoulders. Oh, he knew they would receive a hero's welcome. There was always cheering and thank you's when soldiers returned home from deployment. This time they had been gone for two years. No, that part was okay with Peter. The respectful faces of every one present lifted his spirits. All those people made him feel like he was doing something right in his life; that he was making a difference in the world. Or at least the lives of his brothers and sisters in arms.

What really got to him was the moment that all the families converged and the love was palpable. He was happy for his unit, everyone made it back and was embracing their loved ones, but he was also envious. There was never anyone waiting for Peter. The loneliness never seemed so bad until you're the only one standing alone amid joyous shouts and tears of happiness without someone to pick you up from the airport. Abandoned at a hospital in San Antonio as an infant, Peter had never had a family. He was bounced around from foster family to foster family as a child until he landed in a group home at 14. He never had many friends growing up. An orphan and a natural loner, he only relied on himself. Peter learned early in life that others were only out for themselves. People would sabotage others in a heartbeat to get what they wanted. Dreams of a family were quickly dismissed from young Peter's mind when other boys locked him up on the day of an open house. There had been family interested in getting to know him. They had stopped by before and were looking forward to seeing the cute boy with curls and that impish smile. The other boys that had been there longer overheard the conversation and were jealous that Peter would have a family before them. The nice people ended up adopting a little girl after those mean boys told them Peter was gone. He had been locked in a closest for hours before one of the workers noticed he was missing and went searching for him. Peter watched his back after that and kept to his books and learning. He wasn't going to be stuck in that hell forever; he vowed to get out.

After being shown the door on his 18th birthday and high school graduation, Peter took a chance to "Be All He Could Be". He signed his life away on the dotted line and had been a soldier ever since. He finally learned what it was to rely on others and have them believe and rely on you. Every minute of every day during basic training, Peter's thought processes were being rewired. Gone was the "I look out for only me" mentality. In its place was the"We look out for each other" mantra. Every training exercise was focused on making the unit work together. Hell Week was 7 days of being in the field with a 150 pound pack and miles of running every day. Peter finally saw how much his unit had become the brothers and sisters he never had when on the last leg of their journey, he took a bad fall and couldn't walk without support. They all gladly helped him the last few miles to camp and razzed him to keep his spirits up. It was humbling and he never took it for granted. His current rank was Captain and he was in the field whenever his brothers were. Peter had a sharp mind and was exceptional at raw data analysis. At least that's what the army called it. Peter just always trusted his gut; that undefinable knowing that something was right or wrong. His gift developed as a very mischievous child. Peter always knew the best ways to get in and out of trouble. He took pride in getting all his guys home after every tour.

This led him back to the present, and the ache in his heart for what he saw all around him. Fathers, sons, mothers, daughters, lovers…all overjoyed to see their casual greens, as they walked out to thunderous applause. He could feel his world shrinking again. Just like that, he was back to his childhood of watching from the sidelines, aching for the day it was his turn. Peter paused to send up a quick prayer of gratitude and watched the reunions. His best friend Jasper was kissing his bride. They had been married a few weeks before the unit got the orders to go. He knew Jasper would give him a ride home or invite him to a welcome home bar-be-que. They may have been married a couple years now, but they were still newlyweds and Peter definitely didn't want to intrude. His other friend Garret was seeing his baby boy for the first time in the flesh. His girlfriend Kate had found out she was pregnant a couple months after they were shipped out. Times like these made him feel so alone, even in a crowded airport. It seemed like he would always be alone. Well, alone in the sense of having that permanent home in another's soul anyway. At 6'3 with short, slightly curly, dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, Peter was never lonely for a bed partner. His deep Texas drawl was just icing on the cake. But he wanted more than just Miss Right Now.

Chuckling to himself, he remembered thinking when they were deployed that coming home this time would be different. He and Charlotte were together for about a year when his unit was called back up. They were solid and she understood that this was who Peter was. Or, so he thought. Hell, she probably thought she understood until the reality set in. Then it was lonely nights without someone to hold, closing your eyes and praying every time you turned on the news and heard about a mission gone wrong, and weeks or months without contact when there was a black out. Charlotte lasted about 8 months into his tour before sending that 'Dear John' letter. Well, if nothing else, Peter would thank her for the honesty and wish her well. He knew there wasn't anyone else at the time. She wasn't that kind of woman. He knew she was breaking her own heart in the process, but it was what it was.

Peter took a deep breath and pushed away those thoughts. There was no use dwelling on it, as it wouldn't change anything. He turned around to head towards the exit, hoping to avoid the others catching up with him and giving him that pitiful look and offers that would end with him being a third wheel. He drew up short as he almost ran over a sprite looking up at him in concentration. The little thing surely had something on her mind. She was just a doll with fair skin, hazel eyes, and rich brown hair. She could only be three or four at the oldest. Peter looked around for her parents before kneeling down in front of the little angel.

"Well now, what do we have here? What's your name, Doll?" he drawled with a small smile on his face.

Snapping out of her daze, the girl stood up straight and saluted Peter before saying, "Lucy Swan, sir. Thank you for your service. What's your rank? You don't have the same stars as Pops. Do you know my Pops? His name is General Swan, but I calls him Pops. He's in the army too, but he don't live around here. I'm going on a plane to sees him."

"At ease, little soldier. Captain Peter Whitlock at your service," a slightly stunned Peter replied holding out his hand. It definitely wasn't every day a child that young knew about the ranks and stars. Maybe she wasn't a young as she looked. "Are you here with your Pops?"

Lucy was about to reply when they heard a distraught feminine voice franticly hollering out for her. Scooping her up as he stood, Peter looked around for the voice.

"Sounds like someone's looking for you, Doll. Did you run off from your Mama?"

"I saws all the greens and thought Pops was here," Lucy said, letting out a long suffering sigh. Weren't grown up supposed to be smart?

Hearing the voice again, he combed the crowd, weaving his way through stragglers rushing to make their planes, trying to pin point the direction from which it was coming. Lucy hollered out" Mama!" as a petite, curvy woman with the same hair as Lucy's stepped into Peter's line of sight. The frantic look on her face confirmed she was looking for her lost child.

Peter's breath caught as he locked eyes on her face for the first time. The woman was a grown up version of the doll, but with chocolate eyes. She had to be a good foot shorter than him, confirming for Peter that Lucy had to be older than she looked. She must have taken after her mama in height as well as looks. There was just something about the woman that made you want to protect her. Maybe it was her size or her aura that screamed inherent goodness. There was a genuine look of kindness in her eyes. There was also a fierceness in her eyes that dared anyone to try to protect her. She was definitely the type that could look after herself. Peter saw her let out a sigh of relief when she saw them approach.

"Lucy Anne Swan! What were you thinking, you silly girl?! Mama was going crazy with worry!" a smooth alto voice cried while reaching up to cover Doll with kisses as she clung to Peter's neck.

"I'm sorry Mama. I saws the greens and thought Pops was here. Then I saw Capt'n Peter all alone and wanted to give him hugs and kisses to welcome him home," Looking back a Peter, Lucy continued, "Pops says I gives the best hugs and kisses and it makes up for him being gone and alone all da time. I gives him lots of love when I see him, so he has left overs saved up when he leaves again."

Lucy finished her story with a heartfelt hug and a big smacking kiss to Peter's cheek. His heart squeezed in his chest as he gave her a tight hug in return and kissed her forehead. Meeting the lady's eyes, he could see she was a little teary. Peter was truly hoping it worked that way. He would need that extra love saved up when he finally went on his way.

"Well now, that definitely the best welcome home I've ever had," stretching his hand forward for Lucy's mom to shake, "Captain Peter Whitlock, ma'am."

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. Welcome home Captain. Thank you for your service and for bringing Lucy back. I'm sorry if she interrupted anything." As Bella shook Peter's hand, he felt a warmth spread through his chest. He noticed she didn't have on a ring and was hoping she didn't have anyone waiting for her either.

"Not at all, ma'am. As she said, I was alone. Just about to head out when I noticed this little doll," he replied as the earlier loneliness tried to push back the warmth he was feeling.

Bella frowned at the thought of a soldier returning home with no one to greet him. As an army brat, she knew how much it meant to her father when she was there as a child, and even now with Lucy, upon his return. General Swan always told his daughter that she was the reason he always came home and the light in her eyes when she saw him for the first time after a mission or any trip was worth everything he went through. He'd do it a thousand times to get back to his little girl and feel the unconditional love of his only child. It hurt her heart to think of any soldier not having that feeling when he returned home. She wondered what his story was because surely he had someone waiting at home. Just from his looks alone, Bella was sure that Peter could have any woman he wanted. Add in the fact that he's a soldier; just about every woman loves a man in uniform. Many men do too, for that matter. Bella didn't get that vibe from him, though. The biggest thing for her was his grey eyes. Yes, she could see that he had lived through some tough things; being a soldier was almost a guarantee for that. Mostly though, Bella could see that this man had a great amount of love in his heart to give. Being around soldiers all her life and learning things from her father and his time in the service, she knew a good man when she saw one. Peter was definitely a good man. How could a man with all those great things about him be alone?

"Alone? Surely you have some family or friends that came to pick you up?"

Dropping his head a bit and giving a small shake, trying not to let the melancholy feeling take hold, Peter replied, "No ma'am. No family or friends, besides those having their own reunions."

Feeling horrible for her mouth running away with her and sad that he truly didn't have someone waiting, Bella laid her hand gently on his arm. "I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean to overstep. I'm glad Lucy found you."

Without overthinking it too much, she stepped forward to hug him, quietly welcoming him home. Peter hugged Bella back with his free arm, marveling at the feeling the doll and the angel in his arms gave him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Have dinner with us," she blurted out pulling way at last. Bella's breathe caught, not believing she was brave enough to ask. Her natural shyness and nerves kicked in as she started to ramble. Her face and neck flushed a deep rose pink as her eyes hit the floor.

"Have dinner with us and I'll drop you off where ever you need to go. My treat! I mean if you want to. I swear that I'm sane. I never do this, but everyone should have someone to pick them up from the airport. So let me give you a ride, at least. I mean if you need it and don't have plans."

" _She's adorable,"_ Peter thought startling himself because he'd never thought that word about anything, let alone a woman. But it was true. Bella was adorable as she rambled on, pink faced and shy.

"Yes! Come with us Capt'n _, please?_ We can go to Pig Stand like we always do with Pops. Can't we Mama? Are we still going to see Pops? I thoughts we was riding on the plane to go see him? Can I get chicken tenders with fries and ice cream for dessert, Mama?" Lucy asked excitedly, a wide smile lighting her face.

Laughing at the look on Peter's face from all the questions, Bella patiently answered Lucy. "We can go to Pig Stand if that's okay with Peter, but he's our guest so he gets to choose. He's been away from home for a while, so he may want to have dinner at his favorite restaurant. As for seeing Pops, our flight got canceled. We're not going to ride the plane today. I'll have to see about rescheduling our trip for another time. And yes, if you want chicken tenders with fries that's fine. We'll see about the ice cream. Maybe if you're a good girl, okay?"

"I always a good girl, Mama. So Capt'n _, please_?" Lucy begged, pulling out the doe eyes and pouty lips. It's a look her Pops could never resist, which she used to her full advantage for lots of ice cream and candy. Lucy gave her Pops lots of love and he gave her goodies. She thought it was a fair trade.

Peter just smirked at her pitiful little face as he listened to them. Again, he thought they were adorable. He knew he wasn't about to turn down an offer to spend more time with them. He was drawn to mother and child. Peter wanted to know them, plain and simple.

"If you're sure it wouldn't be an imposition Bella, I'd be much obliged for the ride and company for dinner. I actually love Pig Stand and could definitely go for some downhome food. Besides, I think I need another hug from little doll over here," he finally replied, tickling Lucy's belly and laughing as she giggled. "It's my treat though. Can't have the little soldier reporting back to the General that I was anything less than a gentleman," Peter added with a tilt of a smile on his lips.

Feeling like fate finally shined down on them and that their lives were turning the page to a much more exciting chapter, Bella bravely intertwined their fingers. Smiling up at him shyly, she said, "Let's get going, then. Booths at Pig Stand fill up fast around here."

Peter's smile was a mile wide as they walked through the thinning crowd of soldiers and their families. He had a feeling this was the last time he ever had to feel the loneliness that always tainted his returns. He didn't know what he was headed towards. He only knew was that it was a better place than he was coming from. If there's one thing Peter had learned over the years, it was to trust his gut. And his gut was saying 'Forever.'


End file.
